


The Sirens Call

by GoddessOfSpunk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: BamfPercy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, femPercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSpunk/pseuds/GoddessOfSpunk
Summary: After Thalia was revived Persephone "Percy" Jackson thought she would have an uneventful rest of camp. She was ready to kick back after camp was saved. And camp was only a month in, she had plenty of time. That was until her famous cousin approached her with an offer.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so enjoy my attempt at a Percy Jackson crossover! And I apologize if I didn't get the ADHD right. Anyway I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice sadly. Otherwise things would have been different, like Wallace West "ceasing". So on with the story! Also this is a fem Percy story!

Percy POV  
I was enjoying the peace while I could. The borders were back up, the tree was alive along with Thalia, and the golden fleece was safe. Sooner or later though I would get dragged in to something.  
I just knew my peace wouldn't last. I mean is it to much to ask for? Just one break from life threatening situations! Okay back on track brain. 

Anyway l was just about to go to the beach with my baby bro Tyson to say hi to rainbow. Sadly then my stupid demigod luck came into play as good old Wise Girl came up to me.

"Percy! Chiron sent me to find you, apparently there's someone he wants you to meet!"

"Do you know why? I didn't piss any gods off did I?"

"Just go!" She said exasperated.

I decided not to piss off the daughter of Athena and started my journey to the big house. I mean it can't be my mom since she's a mortal so it's a demigod or God. I really hope it isn't a God! I've been trying very hard not to piss one off! I really don't want to become a grease stain! 

My thoughts were cut short as I reached my doom! I took a deep breathe. Come on Percy you can do this! You went to the Underworld at twelve and the Sea of Monsters at thirteen! Suck it up and face whatever powerful entity is beyond that door! 

As I walked in I saw Chiron and a lady who looked really familiar. She was tall with olive skin, black hair, and startling blue eyes. They looked a little like Thalia's electric blue, but they were calmer and looked like that were older and had seen many things. That didn't help me place where I'd seen her before though.

"Ah Percy I would like you to meet Diana Prince."


	2. You want me to do WHAT!

Percy POV

"Hello Persephone!"

I looked at the woman trying to read her. She had a kindness for in her eyes along with a bit of innocence. Kind of like a child getting used to how the world worked.

"Why are you here?" I asked "And what do you want?"

She and Chiron exchanged glances, kinda like he and Annie do. They seemed to be discussing about what to say next.

"Percy, Diana has an interesting proposition for you."

I looked at them and motioned with my hand to say go on.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazon's, daughter of Zeus, and Wonder Woman. And to you cousin I bring an interesting offer. You want to help people. I can help you learn to be a true hero. So I am asking you ,daughter of Poseidon, to become my protégée." She glanced at me following her speech.

I looked back in forth between Chiron and FREAKING WONDER WOMAN!!! I mean seriously it never occurred to me before that I was related to her! I guess I didn't want to overthink my already complicated family tree.

But now, there was the issue of wether to become her protégée or not. I mean she probably had some cool demigod hacks and tips. After all she's an Amazon. And then there's the helping people thing. But one important issue before I say yes....

"You want me to do WHAT!"

I mean come on! I'm 13 and they offered to let me become literally the coolest superhero's sidekick! It's well within my rights to have a little freak out along with a side order of shock. And I'm practically the poster child for ADHD two years running.

"I want you to become my sidekick," Diana said with her oh so innocent smile.

I guess I have no choice. Especially with my older cousin looking at me like that.

I sigh as I say, "I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And check out my other work(s)!  
-Aëlla


	3. Siren's Debut

August 16

Percy POV  
Being a hero in training was exhausting! Why? Diana. She is soo overprotective! I mean the get that she doesn't want me to die, but I'm not some newbie! I've been on two dangerous quest that decided the fate of my entire family! 

Diana has been stalling my first patrol for ages now! I really just want to go make a difference, but she doesn't let me! And what am I doing now? Practicing the basics in hand to hand!

You see, it was fun at first. Diana's penthouse apartment has secret rooms and superhero stuff everywhere. Now though I'm over it and want some action! Not even a villain, just one lousy patrol!

I was cut out of my thoughts suddenly by a blaring siren. I remembered Diana telling me that meant a super villain attack. Wait. A super villain! This is my chance to prove myself! Let's go!

I rushed to my room and started throwing on my costume. The costume had gold shoulder plates with a triton engraved on the upmost plate. I also had gold gauntlets that were about an inch or two shy of my elbow. My breast plate was sea green with the gold Wonder Woman symbol lining the top. The belt also had the WW symbol on it and had a place for my lasso to hook on. There was also 3 sea green plates past the belt to protect my sides and umm delicate ares. 

Underneath the armor though I had a thin, but protective black Kevlar under armor. It was so amazing! It didn't hinder my movement at all! I also had a pair of sea green lace up combat boots that ended a bit before my knees.

The most magical part of my costume though is my gold Amazon tiara! I didn't like it that much at first, but it has the ability to cloak my face so no one knows my identity unless I tell them. Then the confusion magic-iky mist thingy will lift and they can put my name to my face!

I rushed to the the bikes (yes we have bikes because you can't always rely on magic powers). And guess what? She left without me! Again! Welp D I'm coming like it or not! I thought as I slipped on my black helmet with a reflective visor.

I revved the engine and tore out of the garage. I looked at the holo-screen on the windshield, and the fight was close. Time to shine! 

I turned the corner and saw a sight that did not bode well. Diana was pinned. I saw red as I made a stupid, oh so stupid decision. I rammed my bike into the Hollywood reject of a cat. She went flying, but she flipped landing on her feet. Stupid Cats!

(Can you guess who they're fighting?)

She wasn't heading back to us thought, she was heading towards the civilians! Oh no lady! I thought with determination I would stop her, she would not harm them. I had a nagging feeling in my head sort of like when I knew to use a certain move in a fight. My demigod instincts were trying to do something, so I decided to give in. They hadn't lead me astray so far.

My mouth opened as a song came out a song that sounded unlike anything I'd ever heard. I noticed a glazed quality start to show itself if the faces around me. What was I doing?

No time to think this cat was getting de clawed or so help me dad. I poured this emotion into the song coming out of my mouth and then she passed out. My song stopped as soon as she went down.

Suddenly, a camera was shoved into my face questions flying at me.

"How did you take down Cheetah?"

"Do you work with Wonder Woman?"

"Are you a hero?" 

"Who are you?"

I looked at the mob surrounding me. The endless flashes and clicks as I took a breathe.

"Call me Siren," I said as I turned away to give the tied up villain to the cops.

-————————-Time Skip————————- 

I couldn't believe it even after we handed the second rate cat over to the cops. I was lost in the after glow. Adrenaline still pumping through my veins. I then winced as I looked at a solemn Diana standing on the roof overlooking the street full of sirens.

I sighed as I jumped onto the fire escape. Vault to the ledge and now use that wire to flip over the roof. And shoulder role upon impact. I winced as I got up, readying myself for the tongue lashing I was sure to get.

Diana turned towards me. The sun behind outlines her in shades of gentle colors. The banner of our homeland shone behind her proclaiming her as a child of the gods.

"You are ready."


	4. Percy’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little transition chapter! Also, guys please like or comment on chapters so I know what parts you like. Thanks!

August 18

Oh my god it's my Birthday! Two days ago I defeated Cheetah, yesterday I had a lay in and watched Netflix. Which was awesome because no training! Today though was going to be so much better than both of them combined!

I ran to the kitchen of Diana's apartment and there was my MOM! And oh my gods are those blue pancakes? Have I died and gone to Elysium?

"Happy Birthday Percy! Also, I have cookies in the oven for later!"

Have I mentioned how amazing my mom is? Did I mention how much I freaking love her and her food?

I had an amazing day with my mom and Diana. The food was definitely a main point of the day. Now though it was Present Time!! Aka the best freaking part of Birthdays!

I got a black leather jacket from my mom and a light washed denim jean jacket. And get this the jean jacket had a triton embroidered on the back! Also a Greek omega symbol over my heart. And on my left shoulder there was a lightning bolt and below that a holder rams horn. 

It was so sweet that she put my entire demigod life on a jacket! And I had a feeling more designs would be added on. 

Diana got me a golden dagger. Apparently it was something called Imperial Gold? And the Amazons used it. It had a sea green star embedded in the hilt so it looked kinda cool. One cool thing about it though was that it was sorta like an ID for the Amazons. They would show their blade to prove who they were.

Now though Diana had a surprise for me. I hope it's a good one and not like a whole everything you know is a lie.

"Percy, due to your recent battle the league has approached me with an offer for you. Let me tell you about Young Justice."


	5. The Sidekick’s Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 19 (Episode 7 Denial) (Fun Fact this is the actual time setting for the episode!)

Percy POV

I am so excited!! Diana was taking me to meet the young justice team today! This was sort of a trial run for if I wanted to join, but I think I'm going to!

"Siren B-0-7"

Wow. Dang Zeta, thanks for cutting into my inner monologue! 

But, still wow! This is their base? It's so cool! And there's a big water source inside and we're by an ocean!! This is great! 

Ohh and is that some sort of advanced foot circle thingy? It glows and I want to try out whatever it is. And holograms!! This is so awesome! Annie would so kill me if she knew I was around all this high tech stuff and Batman. Wait! Batman!?!?

Ohh gods he's looking at me! Can he really read your thoughts? Is that his secret to being the worlds best detective?

"Siren, welcome to Mt. Justice or commonly referred to as the cave. Your teammates should be arriving soon." And wow he said all with a straight face and no emotion.

And with that the big bat bat turned and walked towards the zeta beam. Wow. Rude. Seriously get some manners! 

Suddenly I heard a wish and a woosh and then there was a guy here? He was dressed in the most horrendous yellow spandex suit! It physically hurt me to look at that neon color! It was not practical in the slightest! There was barely any protection bar the shoulders and arms, and those shoes were not the best for someone who ran that fast! The goggles were a nice touch though.

"Hey who's the chick!"

Oh no he didn't...

"Who you calling CHICK!?!?! I am not a CHICK you jerk! How would you like it if I called you hideously unpractically dressed annoying fast kid!"

Then a voice from behind me said, "Really KF!"

"Team," Diana said as she looked at them, "meet my cousin and protégé Siren."

"Say what!" really mustard kid have some tact!

"Well I have to go now! ByecuzIloveyou!" 

Diana you traitor! You left me alone with them! How could you!


End file.
